What could of been
by MoralCompassRose
Summary: How much would the story change if the crying child survived? Would the murders still happen? Join Chris as he races against the clock to try and stop a lonely and dangerous puppet before he makes him suffer through a similar fate, and while he's at it, stop a mad man out for blood. Will he succeed or was his death and the murders inevitable? A FNAF AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait**

 **Prologue**

 **Two weeks before the party**

I was just walking around the restaurant like I usually did when dad would bring me with him to work because mom had to run an errand. I usually kept to the play area but for some reason I wandered off. I just started walking toward the hallway that led to my dad's office. I wasn't planning on going in, so I was about to turn back when I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around until my eye caught a glimpse of something in an unusually dark corner. Usually I'd be running with tears in my eyes at this point. I always do when something begins to scare me, but I felt compelled to see what it was. I made my way to the corner and saw that it was just a Fredbear plush.

"Now how did this get here?" I asked as I picked it up.

"I could almost ask you the same question", said a voice behind me. I gave a bit of a shriek as I spun around holding the plush close to me. I relaxed a bit once I saw it was just the phone guy. Well, his real name is P.J. but me and my dad like to call him the phone guy since he is always in charge of the phone calls and leaves all the phone messages for new employees.

"Chris what are you doing out here? You know kids are suppose to stay in the party area", Phone guy said.

"Sorry", I replied, "I was just walking around to pass the time but then I found this lying around", I showed him the plush toy. Phone guy took the bear to examine it. "Hmm… guess some kid must have come through here too and left their toy", he concluded.

"Better put it in the Lost 'n Found". He looked it over to see if there would be a name on it, when I suddenly blurted out "Do we have too?" I quickly slapped my hands to my mouth.

Phone guy looked at me with confusion. "It's kind of the rules kid, why do you ask?" he replied.

Honestly I don't know why I asked that, all I know is that I just have this desire to have that bear, and not because the Fredbear plushie was the only one I don't have. I just want it and it makes me feel safe. So I answered as honestly as I could without making it feel strange.

"I guess I just was hoping I could keep it". Phone guy chuckled, "I see you were hoping to finally get the Fredbear plush toy, weren't you?" I nervously chuckled too, "yeah". That does explain it; I have been dying to get the FredBear plushie for a while now.

"Sorry kid, rules are rules. Unless you're full name is writ…" Phone guy cut himself off as he looked at something on the bear. I came over to his side too see what he was looking at and there it was under the foot written childishly in black ink, my full name. "You sure you just found this?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah it was just here, never saw it before now", I answered.

"Hmm, odd"

"So does this mean I can keep it?" I asked. Phone guy was about to say something, but I cut him off with, "I promise if the owner comes to reclaim their toy I will give it back", I then gave him, "Oh not the puppy dog eyes", he said.

I continued to look pleadingly until, "Alright, alright you can have it until the actual owner gets back. Consider it somewhat of an early birthday present; just don't get too disappointed if you have to give it back".

"Yes! Thank you, thank you", I replied as I took back the Plush as Phone guy just laughed and ruffled my hair. "Don't mention it. Now you better get back to the play area before your old man catches you", and so I headed back.

 _20 minutes or so later_

"Night Vince, night Chris", Phone guy said as we headed out. "Night, take care P.J.", said my dad. "Bye", I said.

My dad didn't mind about the new toy though I doubt PG even mentioned about me finding it in the corner.

Anyways we continued our walk home. We lived pretty close to the restaurant so we never drove.

"So, you had a good day?" my dad asked. "Yeah, I did", I replied. "Always beats having to stay at home". I almost regretted saying that. My dad frowned but said nothing. The reason why I usually go with my dad when my mom is out is because they no longer trust Terrence to watch over me. Terrence is my older brother, and his favorite thing to do is scare me. He absolutely hates me. He always hides and jumps out with his foxy mask on and scares me. For a long time mom and dad didn't know till one day they went out and left Terrence bring his friends over. It was always worst when his friends joined in the 'fun'. In an attempt to get away from the torture that was sure to come I hid away in the attic. It was spooky but Terrence didn't know about it so I enjoyed it. Anyways I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I could hear mom and dad yelling. I climbed down from the attic to see what was going on. I went to the kitchen where screaming were coming from.

"Why didn't you call us or the police when you couldn't find Chris!" our mother yelled at Terrence.

"Uh… I right here", I said as I came into the room. Everyone in the kitchen turned toward me

"Chris", My Mom said as she ran to me and hugged me. My dad came towards me with a relieved expression it turned stern when he began questioning me.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer when we were calling you, and why couldn't we find you?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep and didn't hear you guys", I said hoping he would leave it at that, but he didn't.

"But we checked every inch of your room and you were no where there, so where were you?" my dad asked again, angry that I hadn't answered the question. Mom pulled away and looked me in the eye wanting to know too.

I sighed and answered, "I was in the attic". "The attic?" my dad repeated. "Wait", Terrence interrupted, "We have an attic?"

My dad shook his head and turned back to me, "What were you doing in the attic?" I quickly glanced at Terrence who gave me a death glare. I looked down at the floor and said no reason that I had just wanted to be there but dad had caught my glance and saw Terrence's glare.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Maybe we should continue this alone. Terrence you and your friends should go to your room".

"Okay", Terrence mumbled as he and his friends left. Dad then knelt down beside me and softly said, "Now listen Chris, I want you to tell me the truth. I don't care if someone told you not to. Please I want the truth right now" and so I told them everything.

Terrence was grounded for a month and not allowed to hang out with his friends, except during school. They asked me if he was doing the same thing to Brandy, our little sister, but I told them no. He treats her completely different. Probably because she's younger, and wouldn't hesitate to tell on him.

Things didn't get better after that. Terrence now hates me more than he did before. Our parents have been trying everything to help us get along but and get upset when none of it works. Honestly I doubt we ever will.

When we got to our house I started getting this strange feeling that something was following us. When I looked back no one was there. It was weird but I shrugged it off and went inside. Then a week later, the nightmares began.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Wait do prologues count as chapters? Oh well, anyways I'd like to thank Harlequin Shadow for the suggestions, and I want to thank her and Nightmare Imagination Mode for reviewing. Hoped you guys enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. I'll try to update but I'm gonna warn you that it will take a long while. Anyways hope you like and see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter One

**Guess whose back!**

 **So sorry it took so long I had a lot of stuff going on with school, then I started to have second thoughts on this story but luckily I never like to start something without finishing, and this will get done. This I swear!**

 **Anyways I'm back and ready to continue. I'll try not to take another year to post a chapter. Now for what you've been waiting for…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or the characters they belong to Scott Cawthon except my OCs.**

 **Chapter One**

"Hey loser, happy birthday".

"Terrence stop", I told him now completely scared.

"Yeah Terrence stop he's going to cry", his friend laughed as his other friends surrounded me. I was dreading this moment for a long time. Anticipating it, but let my guard down because I thought Terrence had some heart not to get back at me for the two month grounding on my birthday. My mistake.

"If you freak me out Terrence", I said clinging to my FredBear plush, "I'll tell mom".

Terrence then glared at me and said, "If you want to keep that stupid bear you won't say a thing to her or dad!" I whimpered as I held onto my bear even harder.

"Ugh, you guys are such bullies!" Iris yelled. "Seriously, back off its Chris' birthday!"

Terrence's other friend, wearing the chica mask, immediately snapped back with "Can it brat". Then turns to me and said, "I can't believe you need a girl to defend you Chris".

"Wow, your brother's kind of a baby isn't he", said another wearing a bonnie mask. At this point I was on my knees crying.

"I know it's hilarious", Terrence said. Then an idea came to him. You could tell by the look on his face. "Why don't we help him get a closer look of the bear? He'll love it". My eyes widened with fear. Terrence knew I've been having nightmares about the animatronics when he overheard me talking to Brandy about it. I tried to get as far away from Terrence as I could but he grabbed me.

"No", I shouted as tears continued to stream down my face. "Please".

"Come on guys", Terrence said over me, "Let's give the little man a lift" he finished as they carried me to the stage where Bonnie and Freddie were at. "He wants to get up close and personal".

"No I don't want to go!" I shouted as I struggled, but Terrence was stronger than me, he always was.

"Would you knock it off!" I could hear Iris shout. I barely saw her trying to push past his friends, but they wouldn't let her through.

"You heard the little man; he wants to get even closer, ha ha!" Terrence laughed as he lifted me even closer to Freddie. I was now mere inches to his metal mouth and balling my eyes out. All I could think about was my nightmares and how they all ended I was just wishing Terrence and his friends had enough "fun", but that hope vanished with what he said next, "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give FredBear a big kiss!". My heart stopped. Terrence then lifted me up higher so he could put my head into the bear's mouth.

I was in hysterics when suddenly I was ripped out of my brother's grip and dropped on the ground. Next I heard Terrence cry out in pain. For a moment I thought it might have been dad. When I opened my eyes Iris was next to me with a hand on my shoulder and a concern look on her face. I looked around and saw my brother on the ground and his friends behind him, all shocked. Facing the four of them was some girl with black hair in a dark grey hoodie.

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed.

Terrence went from shocked to furious. "What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you!" he screamed back, "Who just punches people for no reason!"

"Oh I'm sorry you looked like you really needed some sense knocked into you!" she retorted.

"Why you little…" he said as he tried to throw a punch at the girl but she grabbed his arm, pulled him close and kneed him in the stomach. He groaned, and then tackled her to the ground. They were rolling around and kept going at it exchanging punches and kicks trying to get on top the other. Iris and I were just sitting on the ground watching, as were Terrence's friends. We thought the fight would never end until…

"What is going on here?!"

The two froze mid punch. We all turned and saw my dad with phone guy, my mom, and Brandy behind him. The look of anger Terrence had when that girl punched him was nothing compared to the look dad had now.

"Well!" we all flinched, "is anyone going to answer!" he shouted. Terrence immediately let go of the girl and blamed her. "It was her! She started it! We were just minding our own business when this psycho came up and punched me for no reason!"

The girl had a look of disbelief. "No re.., no reason!" she stuttered, then narrowed her eyes and yelled, "You were just about to stick that kid's head into the bears mouth!" she yelled pointing to me, "and you have the nerve to call me psycho!" she shouted to Terrence.

Dad grew even angrier and came closer. "Terrence is this true", he asked.

"No it isn't, she's lying", Terrence said and all of friends vowed for him on it. Dad turned to me, but before he could ask I looked down and whimpered, "Nothing happened".

"Hmm, Iris is this true?" he asked. I looked up in confusion but caught on. While I might be too scared to tell the truth Iris sure wasn't, and as I suspected she told my dad the whole story. Terrence was glaring at her the entire time until he saw dad glaring at him.

Dad turned to Terrence and his friends and said, "You and your friends, in my office now".

The four of them plus my dad went to the office while Phone guy went to talk with the girl who helped me as mom ushered me, Brandy, and Iris away.

"Let's go, come on", she said.

As I walked one thought went through my as she gave me back my FredBear plush. Things are only going to get worse from here on out.

What no one noticed was in the dark corner was a phantom like black and white marionette that had been wearing a menacing frown since the girl grabbed Chris away from his brother and away from the animatronics.


End file.
